


Инфляция и пара родинок

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: <i>"Тони/скинни!Стив, АУ (старая Америка времен Говарда), рейтинг! Скинни!Стив не может найти хорошо оплачиваемую работу, чтобы обеспечить себя и мать. Пытается наняться в СтаркИндастриз, но его выгоняют из-за недостатка физической силы и т.п. Тони замечает Стива и решает предложить ему контракт, фактически покупая Стива"</i>, но не вполне ей соответствует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инфляция и пара родинок

\- Я влюбился, - без предисловий объявил Тони Старк. – И мне требуется ваша помощь, потому что я никак не могу выяснить, в кого.  
Пеппер Потс и Джарвис переглянулись и поняли, что до сих пор у них, можно сказать, никаких серьезных проблем и не было.

Неделей раньше, Бруклин.

Вопреки мнению того же Баки Барнса, Стив вовсе не кидался в драку при первом удобном и неудобном случае. И уж тем более он не делал этого в ответ на любое относительно неприличное предложение: нет, правда, учитывая, в каком они с Баки жили районе, он бы из драк не вылезал. То есть, Баки и так считал, что он из драк не вылезает, но самому-то Стиву разница была совершенно очевидна.  
Поэтому, когда однажды ближе к ночи в одном из многочисленных переулков его окликнули, он совсем, совсем не собирался драться. Как, впрочем, и разговоры разговаривать. Он вообще домой спешил.  
\- Да подожди ты, - мужчина, уже слишком пьяный, чтобы сообразить, что на этих улицах услуги такого рода можно найти на каждом углу, не обязательно за ними бегать, увязался следом. – Ты ничего. Отсосешь, а?  
\- Коню Рузвельта отсоси, - беззлобно отозвался Стив, прикидывая, хватит ли дома бинтов – похоже, он опять вернется… не то, чтоб не гордым победителем, но победителем, малость поколоченным.  
Как ни странно, мужчина только очень внятно хихикнул.  
\- Рузвельт далеко, а ты рядом. М?.. Сколько средняя цена, три доллара? Дам пять.  
Стив ёмко объяснил, как добраться до нужного памятника.  
\- Десять, - не отставал придурок. Они как раз вышли к освещенному углу, и Стив разглядел темные волосы, не то, чтоб особо молодое лицо и явно хорошую одежду. Человек явно ошибся улицей, а то и потерял где-то охранников, и Стиву внезапно стало почти что его жалко: обберут же, и хорошо, если не пристукнут. – Мало? Пятнадцать!  
\- Идем, - он подхватил мужчину под локоть и повлек обратно. Доведет его до «Святого Георгия» и всё, дальше пусть как хочет. Мужчина истолковал его решимость неверно и принялся недоуменно оглядываться, уперевшись наглухо и наотрез отказываясь сдвигаться с места:  
\- Эй, куда? Давай здесь.  
\- В отель, - сурово пояснил Стив. - Проспишься и поточней узнаешь цены.  
Как ни странно, его снова поняли превратно.  
\- Ну ни хрена себе инфляция, - пробормотал мужчина ошарашенно и, кажется, даже протрезвев от удивления. – Меня всего-то месяц не было. Нет, серьезно? Пятнадцать уже мало?  
Он сосредоточенно что-то обдумывал, полностью игнорируя попытки Стива его увести, а потом уставился на него, словно впервые увидев. Прошелся взглядом от лохматой светлой макушки (Стив был ниже его на полголовы), через не слишком-то новый пиджак (болтавшийся на костлявых плечах) к потертым штанам и запыленным ботинкам.  
\- Мда. Действительно, жуткая инфляция, - его взгляд вернулся в лицу Стива. – Пятьдесят. Купишь себе, я не знаю, еды.  
Прежде, чем Стив успел среагировать, он полез в карман и выудил несколько на удивление не измятых бумажек, и протянул Стиву: две по двадцать и одну десятку.  
Стива как под дых ударили. Хуже: когда его били (не важно, по какому поводу и кто первый начал), все было обычно гораздо проще. Пятьдесят, мать их, баксов…  
Стив убрал их в карман, поглубже, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и решительно выдохнул. Не менее решительно толкнул мужчину в грудь (тот отступил к стене) и предупредил:  
\- Только я ни хрена не умею.  
Мужчина с тоской, как показалось Стиву, уставился на карман в котором скрылись его деньги.  
\- Я так понимаю, передумывать мне поздно?  
Стив кивнул и опустился на колени, расстегнул и приспустил чужие штаны вместе с бельем. Что нужно делать теоретически он представлял хорошо, как это делают на практике – тоже наблюдал. Оставалось совместить.  
К облегчению Стива, пахло от мужчины вовсе не неприятно, а что касается вкуса, то, если быть откровенным, Баки иногда готовил куда хуже. Через пару минут, наполненных теплой тяжестью на языке и чужими пальцами, мягко перебирающими его волосы, мужчина грустно заявил:  
\- Да, ты действительно ни хрена не умеешь… а-АЙ!  
Стив честно попытался что-то сделать с зубами, но так и не придумал, что именно. Ну что ж, варианты все еще есть. Он обхватил толстый, еще не полностью затвердевший ствол ладонью и принялся дрочить, посасывая одну головку. Три движения спустя попытался взять глубже – и согнулся в приступе кашля, зажимая рот ладонью. Мужчина торопливо опустился рядом, придерживая его за плечо.  
\- Точно надо было соглашаться на отель, там ты б хоть воды мог выпить. Я, знаешь ли, как-то не предполагал, что теперь с собой сюда надо таскать бутылку и аптечку.  
Стив молча покачал головой, сглатывая и пытаясь удержать новый приступ. К счастью, не астмы, просто… Просто.  
Очень просто.  
\- А я ведь предупреждал, - немного хрипло сообщил он.  
\- Немного раньше, конечно, ты не мог предупредить, мистер Инфляция.  
До Стива дошло, что претензия относится к его умению (точнее, к его отсутствию), а не к здоровью (то есть, отсутствию и его тоже).  
\- Ну так показал бы, как правильно, - огрызнулся он.  
\- И покажу!  
Мужчина подтянул его вверх, звонко чмокнул в губы и притиснул к стене. Сам опустился на колени, зеркаля позу Стива пятью минутами ранее, и приступил к делу.  
\- Ох, - произнес Стив через минуту.  
\- Блядь, - добавил он чуть позже, запуская пальцы в чужие волосы и изо всех сил стараясь не толкаться.  
\- Зубы! – мрачно предостерег он, заметив хитринку на дне чужого взгляда, а потом больше ничего уже не говорил – не хватало дыхания. Мужчина все так же придерживал его за бедро, но уже только одной рукой, Стив видел, как вторая движется между его ног в ускоряющемся темпе, а потом замирает, и одновременно мужчина чуть сильнее двинул языком…  
Некоторое время оба просто тяжело дышали. Стив первым привел себя в порядок, мужчина все еще застегивался, облизывал губы.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Я ожидал большего, - честно признался Стив. Мужчина поднял голову.  
\- Знаешь, вот это сейчас обидно было.  
\- Но зато это я точно смогу повторить! – порадовал его Стив. – Давай сюда.  
\- Да мне, в общем-то, хватило, - он потянулся, явно уже совершенно протрезвев и был полностью доволен миром и собой. – Ну, ладно.  
Он снова облизнулся, приглаживая взлохмаченные Стивом волосы. Стив перевел дыхание, чувствуя себя… странно, пусть будет странно. Так как всякие «до встречи» и «еще увидимся» были явно не к месту, он просто кивнул и направился домой - прошло не больше двадцати минут, Баки наверняка еще даже не начал волноваться, куда это он запропастился.  
\- Эй, погоди! – позвали его сзади. – А как отсюда выбраться?  
Стив остановился, поднял взгляд к невидимым за светом уличных фонарей звездам и медленно выдохнул. Он ведь правда забыл, что этого придурка надо вывести к людям.  
Делай, называется, добро.

Неделю спустя.

\- Вот так все и было, - закончил Тони. – И я каждый – слышите, каждый! – вечер брожу вокруг того отеля, и не только вокруг, но он как сквозь землю провалился! Было темно, никто его не разглядел, а таких парней там как блох на собаке.  
Пеппер выглядела так, словно у нее очень-очень сильно болела голова. Последние лет семь (с момента ее знакомства с Тони Старком).  
\- Ладно, Тони. Допустим, ты заплатил ему совершенно невероятную сумму только для того, чтобы самому… гм. Допустим. Пусть так. Когда именно ты успел в него при этом влюбиться?  
Она повернулась к Джарвису за моральной поддержкой. Увы, Джарвис знал Тони несколько дольше, поэтому просто сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и созерцал потолок кабинета Старка, словно надеялся, что имя и адрес нужного человека проступят на нем сами собой.  
\- А потом, - улыбка Тони резко потеплела, - потом он проводил меня до самого отеля «Святой Георгий», потому что на улицах много хулиганов и на меня могли напасть.  
\- Мы можем нанять его в охрану, - легко согласился Джарвис, не отрывая взгляда от побелки.  
\- И всю дорогу мы говорили об искусстве.  
Пеппер подумала и тоже уставилась в потолок, ноги, удобства ради, закинув Тони на стол.  
\- Ты же ничего не понимаешь в искусстве.  
\- Именно! – просиял Тони. – Поэтому я повторил ему то, что ты говорила мне, что о нем говорят модные художники и критики. И знаете, что он на это ответил?  
Пеппер догадывалась.  
\- Хорошо, Тони. Ты встретил родственную душу…  
\- Поздравляю, - вежливо вставил Джарвис.  
\- …что-то еще ты о ней знаешь?  
\- Ну… Он на полголовы ниже меня, у него светлые волосы - или мне так показалось, голубые глаза, кажется, астма… О, точно, и две родинки прямо над…  
Джарвис закрыл лицо руками. Пеппер ему совсем не сочувствовала: сам разбаловал Тони, сам пусть расхлебывает.  
\- Я, - объявила она, - беру на себя врачей и астматиков – а так же всех простуженных и прочих. Блондинов с родинками будете выбирать из них сами.  
Тони расцвел, и, глядя на эту искреннюю улыбку, плещущуюся в теплых карих глазах, Пеппер поняла, что у бруклинского парня нет шансов устоять. Только найти бы его сперва, эту чертову Золушку. По кашлю и родинкам «прямо над…»


End file.
